roninwarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nine Armors
The nine mystical armors were created a thousand years ago to protect the Mortal realm from Evil. All nine armors were associated with either an element or a season. The Ronin Warriors wore the Elemental armors and the Dark Warlords wore the Season armors. Creation of the Armors A thousand years ago, the Mortal Realm was invaded by the evil of the Nether Realm. Talpa, the emperor of the evil Dynasty, set out to conquer the world. The humans, despite their efforts, could not stop him. Then, a lone warrior known as the Ancient One came forward. He defeated Talpa and banished his spirit back to the Nether Realm. Talpa's great armor was left behind in the Mortal world. The Ancient One knew that the armor was dangerous, as it was still infused with the Dynasty emperor's chaotic power. To prevent Talpa from returning to the Mortal Realm, the Ancient One divided it into nine separate suits of armor. Each of the nine armors were infused with a Confucian or Bushido virtue with armors: Righteousness/Benevolence (Wildfire/Rekka), Grace/Courtesy (Halo/Kōrin), Trust (Torrent/Suiko), Justice (Hardrock/Kongō), Wisdom (Strata/Tenkū), Loyalty (Ogre/Riki), Obedience (Jackal/Darkness/Yakushi), Piety(Snake/Mugen), and Serenity(Spider/Shikoku). The armors were then locked away until they were needed to defend the Mortal Realm from the evil Dynasty. Abilities The nine sets of armors have a number of special powers, some of which are transferred to the bearers. Each bearer gains enhanced physical strength and endurance. They can run at high speeds and jump great distances. They're even able to survive in harsh climates, such as the extreme heat and cold. Each armor has a unique fighting technique, or finishing move. In the Japanese version, it was later revealed that each of the elemental armors has the ability to power up their specialty moves in order to summon the stronger "Ultra Ballistic" or "Super Ballistic" moves. The Five Elemental Armors The Armor of Wildfire The Armor of Wildfire (Rekka no Yoroi) belongs to Ryo Sanada. As the name suggests, it's element is Fire. The virtue of the Wildfire armor is Jin, or Righteousness. It charges it's power in the lava of the volcano at Mount Fuji. In order to summon the armor, Ryo must call out the appropriate commands. In the Japanese, the summon command is "Busou Rekka!" (translates as "To Arms, Wildfire!" or "Arm Wildfire!"). In the English dub of the TV series, the summon command is "Armor of Wildfire, Dao Jin!" (Dao Jin translates as "the way of Righteousness/Benevolence"). The English Dub of the OAVs changes this to simply "Armor of Wildfire!". The Armor of Halo The Armor of Halo (Kōrin no Yoroi, also known as the Armor of the Nimbus) belongs to Sage Date. It's element is Light. The virtue of the Halo armor is Rei, or Grace. It charges it's power in the Caves of Autumn. In order to summon the armor, Sage must call out the appropriate commands. In the Japanese, the summon command is "Busou Korin!" (translates as "To Arms, Nimbus!" or "Arm Nimbus!") In the English dub of the TV series, the summon command is "Armor of Halo, Dao Chi!" (Dao Chi translates as "the way of Wisdom"). The English Dub of the OAVs changes this to simply "Armor of Halo!". The Armor of Torrent The Armor of Torrent (Suikō no Yoroi) belongs to Cye Mouri. As the name suggests, it's element is Water. The virtue of the Torrent armor is Shin, or Trust. It charges it's power in the Naruto Strait. In order to summon the armor, Cye must call out the appropriate commands. In the Japanese, the summon command is "Busou Suiko!" (translates as "To Arms, Torrent!" or "Arm Torrent!") In the English dub of the TV series, the summon command is "Armor of Torrent, Dao Shin!" (Dao Shin translates as "the way of Trust"). The English Dub of the OAVs changes this to simply "Armor of Torrent!". The Armor of Hardrock The Armor of Hardrock (Kongō no Yoroi, also known as the Armor of the Stone) belongs to Kento Rei Fuan. As the name suggests, it's element is Earth. The virtue of the Hardrock armor is Gi, or Justice. It charges it's power at Mount Daisetsu. In order to summon the armor, Kento must call out the appropriate commands. In the Japanese, the summon command is "Busou Kongo!" (translates as "To Arms, Stone!" or "Arm Stone!") In the English dub of the TV series, the summon command is "Armor of Hardrock, Dao Gi!" (Dao Gi translates as "the way of Justice"). The English Dub of the OAVs changes this to simply "Armor of Hardrock!". The Armor of Strata The Armor of Strata (Tenkū no Yoroi, also known as the Armor of the Heavens) belongs to Rowen Hashiba. It's element is Air. The virtue of the Strata armor is Chi, or Wisdom. It charges it's power in the Earth's atmosphere in outer space. In order to summon the armor, Rowen must call out the appropriate commands. In the Japanese, the summon command is "Busou Tenku!" (translates as "To Arms, Heavens!" or "Arm Heavens!") In the English dub of the TV series, the summon command is "Armor of Strata, Dao Inochi!" (Dao Inochi translates as "the way of Life"). The English Dub of the OAVs changes this to simply "Armor of Strata!". The Four Seasons Armors The Armor of Cruelty The Armor of Cruelty (Rikki no Yoroi, also known as the Armor of the Ogre-Bear) originally belonged to Anubis and was later transferred to Lady Kayura upon his death. It represents the Spring season. The virtue of the Cruelty Armor is Chu, or Loyalty. It was one of the four armors Talpa managed to recapture. The Armor of Corruption The Armor of Corruption (Shikoku no Yoroi, also known as the Armor of the Jackal, Gray Wolf, or Lupus) belongs to Kale. It represents the Winter season. The virtue of the Corruption Armor is Tei, Obedience. It was one of the four armors Talpa managed to recapture. The Armor of Venom The Armor of Venom (Yakushi no Yoroi, also known as the Armor of the Snake) belongs to Sekhmet. It represents the Autumn season. The virtue of the Venom Armor is Kou, or Piety. It was one of the four armors Talpa managed to recapture. The Armor of Illusion The Armor of Illusion (Mugen no Yoroi, also known as the Armor of the Spider) belongs to Dais. It represents the Summer season. The virtue of the Illusion Armor is Nin, or Serenity. It was one of the four armors Talpa managed to recapture. Legends Japanese Version :Makoto wo Satori, :Hito wo Shinji :Rei wo Tsukushite :Seigi wo Ikanau :Kore sore Hito no Michinari. Translation :Endure the Immortality of Mt. Fuji's fire, :Swirling waters you lie in a distant place, :the light blossoms when in the Darkest prison, :Winter comes to the Snowy Mountain, :as he lies floating through the Sky English Version :Torch of Spirit, sought through five, :Drinking strength from immortal fire, :Darkest prison sheds the light, :Churning beneath a swirl of salt, :Burning within a throne of rock, :Floating amongst the eyes of ages, :Unmoored in the stream of the sky Trivia *In the English dub of the TV series, several of the virtues were changed. Rowen's virtue changed from Chi (Wisdom) to Inochi (Life), Sage's changed from Rei (Grace or Courtesy) to Chi (Wisdom), and Ryo's virtue, Jin), was changed to mean Virtue rather than Benevolence. Rowen and Sage's virtues were corrected in the OAVs while Ryo's virtue was changed to Righteousness. Category:Armor